Sin Never Felt So Good
by DieheartDallas
Summary: Ok. So I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to see something happen between Harris and Anne in season 3! In a moment in Season 2 when Harris said to his mother. : " I loved her because she wasn't you." I truly believe he loved her. So that inspired me and with the help of friends. I wrote this. That's also why I put the twist at the end. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Sin Never Felt So Good

Her heart was pounding harder than it ever had. Her breathing became stronger. She felt a sensation that she had missed. It was a feeling she longed for. She felt horrible doing this, she knew it was wrong, and she knew she was being unfaithful to her husband. But the truth was, she didn't care. All she wanted was his body on hers, and in her. She wanted it more than anything. And she was going to do what ever it took to make it happen. With her legs wrapped around him and her back against the wall she felt safe and at ease. With his arms around her right thigh and his other making his way down her body made her moan with comfort. Their lips met, his kiss was warm and gentle, yet still demanding and rough. But it was a sensation she loved. He was always rough with her. Bobby was so gentle, but he still gave her what she wanted. But with him, it was something she loved. It was a passionate feeling she couldn't explain. Still kissing her, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as his made is way into his bedroom. She knew what was coming next, but she didn't care. She wanted it. She wanted him. And she wanted him now. They made their way into his room. He made his way towards his bed and but her down. He stood in front of her, there was lust in his eyes. And she was starting to feel the same way. When they were married they where always rough. That's how she liked it, that's how he liked it. He would playing with her, demanding her, but at the same time taking care of her. She had missed that feeling. For twenty years she never had that feeling again until now. He walked closer to her, smiling that devilish grin of his. He slowly closed the space between them.

She was excited for what was going to happen next. He unzipped her jeans. She wanted it so bad, but he did it slow, the way he always did. That was his way of torturing her. As he started to pull her jeans off, he ran his hands over her thighs and legs. She loved it, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his wrist, she quickly pulled her jeans off and threw them on the floor. She threw her boots beside them. He smiled, he knew she had missed him. And he was playing that card. He cam in close and starting kissing her neck. Still kissing her, her rubbed his arms around her back, she quickly pulled off his shirt. He did the same. He pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. He started rubbing her chest. Still sitting on the edge of the bed she laid down and let him take control. She was weak and didn't think she would be able to take anymore. He started kissing her body. He made is way to her thighs, removing her red lace underwear. She couldn't wait. She wanted him in her. She wanted it NOW. He started to rub her. She threw her head back. This was what she had missed, this feeling, this passion, this love. She had missed it for so long. He quickly went from rubbing her to unbuckling his pants. And placing his body on hers. He was on top of her the way she had always liked it. She liked him on top. She liked the weak feeling and the feeling that he had won. He started to push in. He started out slow, knowing she would soon beg for more. She dug her nails into the bed. He moved up closer to her neck. He started kissing her. He pushed in faster and harder. She couldn't help but moan. The feeling was exquisite. He started kissing her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He loved this feeling of them wrapped together. He loved her body, she was so beautiful and she had a killer body. He had always lust over her. Bobby didn't know how lucky he was to have her. He pushed harder and even faster than before. Making her moan for more. Her breathing was harder and faster. He knew he had won. He knew she was becoming weaker and would soon break. With each thrust it became harder for her to breathe. She soon was gasping for air. She couldn't believe she was with him. After all that happened between them. The only connection they had been Emma. But this... this was something she loved and needed. He pushed harder and she yelled. She soon started shaking,. She couldn't help but yell his name. Their body's together, his body in hers. He spread her arms out and took her hands. He was taking control and she let him. He slowed down and pulled out. He quickly starting kissing her body. He starting kissing her chest, making his way to her nipple. She loved it. Their body's where warm, and they both where sweating and breathing hard. He continued to kiss her, making his way down to her waist. He parted her legs, spreading them apart, he knelt and starting licking her. She threw her head back, her breathing became strong again. He loved what was happening. He started moving his way up her body. He started kissing her stomach. Again kissing her nipple, he slowly moved in again. He looked into her beautiful green eyes. He saw lust in her eyes. She moaned again as he moved in faster and harder. Each thrust became faster, harder, and stronger. He quickly moved her up to the top of the bed. taking her arm and putting it on the rail. She held on as he pushed harder. She never wanted it to end. She was wishing it wouldn't. He started kissing her. His kiss was something that drove her crazy. He pushed harder making her yell. He soon held her in his arms. Still moving fast, he started kissing her neck. It was truly exquisite, she couldn't explain the feeling if she was forced to.

She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. He continued, pushing harder and faster. They soon where both breathing hard and moaning. He loved this feeling. He thought he had lost her. Deep down he truly loved her. But since his mother controlled his very breath he was never able to express his love for her. But since his mother was in rehab, he thought he had a chance. As he continued he soon said it. He said the words he wanted to say. " O my God... I love you Anne." he slowed down. And soon pulled out. He turned and looked into her eyes. She was still dazed from their passion. They where both still breathing hard. He kissed her on the lips, and made his way down her body one last time. He could swear he had kissed ever inch of her body. He loved everything about her. But she didn't respond to what he said. He gentle laid her down on the bed. He laid beside her. They laid there silent for a minute, trying to catch their breath. He was wondering if he made a mistake by telling her he loved her. He looked over to her. In a matter of five minutes she had fallen asleep. He loved watching her, it reminded him of when they were married. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face he looked into the mirror. He started wondering how things would have been if they stayed married. He walked out to his room, and got into bed. He was happy. He was going to bed, sleeping next to the women he loved for many years. He couldn't wait for the morning to come.


	2. Morning Passion

He woke up and sat straight up in bed. He couldn't believe what had happened the night before. He hadn't been with her in over twenty years. And he just shared his bed with his ex-wife. He looked over to kiss her good morning, but she wasn't there. He quickly got up and saw that her clothes was still laying on the floor.' What the hell.' he thought. He was hoping she wasn't upset about last night. In the heat of the moment he had told her he loved her. It was true, he always did love her. But his mother was so controlling that he never got a chance to show his love to her. He didn't hear running water, so he knew she wasn't in the shower. As he quickly walked out his room he looked into every room as he made his way down the hall. He soon heard clanking and banging of pots and pans. He made his way down the stairs and turned the corner. He was quite enough and at a place where she couldn't see him, however he would see her. And he watched her go around the kitchen making breakfast. She was humming to herself. the way she always did. He couldn't help but lust over her. He couldn't help but think of what could have been. He wondered why he didn't run after her, and beg her to come back to him. It was to late, it didn't matter what he did. She was married and she loved him. "damn it." He quickly said to himself. But it was loud enough that she heard. She turned towards him, he walking out from around the corner. " Damn Anne. Just like old times. You would always make breakfast after we had hot sex the night before. Some things will never change." he smiled. " But Anne, you really didn't have to do all this." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him."Oh, but I think I do." she kissed him. "Mmm... Last night was so wonderful. I wanted to do something nice for you." She hugged him." I've missed this so much." She had said it and she didn't care. It was true, she missed him. Bobby and her haven't made love since before the trial. And he still didn't talk to her that much. She needed someone. Harris was the one that always loved her, and always cared about her. She didn't let go,and neither did he. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced this moment." I've missed you to Anne. And I love you." He pulled away, he looked into her beautiful green eyes. He saw the heartbreak and pain. He kissed her. He never wanted this moment to end.

He was still kissing her when his hands made their way down her back. This time she pulled away."I'm sorry Harris. I can't do this anymore.I'm married, and I love Bobby. And this..." She didn't finish. " And this what." he said, hoping to get something out of her. she sighed. " And this just reminds me too much of what we had, and what could have been." He saw the tears gathering in her eyes. " And I can't do that again Harris.. I just can't." She walked over the stove. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. " Harris..." He didn't listen. He started kissing her neck. " Harris.. stop." He turned off the stove. " Harris.. I can't.. I wasn't at Southfork last night. And Bobby's gonna wonder where I was at. I have to leave." He took a break from kissing her. " Well Anne. You can't leave until I thank you for making me breakfast.. And maybe then I can help you come up with an excuse." She honestly loved the sound of that. And last night was wonderful. ' oh, what the hell.' she thought to herself. " And what excuse did you have in mind?" she walked over to the island and leaned against it. She couldn't help but flirt. " Well, you could say you were at Sue Ellen's last night." " Yes, but Sue Ellen wouldn't cover for me." He started walking towards her. " Ok.. you could say you needed some space away." " I could. But Bobby would wonder why." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. " Ok.. well you could always be honest with him. and tell him everything that happened." " I could do that. But then I would feel Bobby's wrath once again. And besides what would I say?" He walked into the dining room and sat her on the table. He loved how they were both flirting. She always good at it. And that made him want her even more." Oh, you wouldn't say anything. I would." He laid her down on the table. " And what would you say?" He took off his boxers. And took off her T-shirt" I'd tell him the truth." She wrapped her legs around him. " And that would be?" He came on top of her and looked into her green eyes. " I fucked your wife."

She could barely breathe. He had laid her on the table and just like that they were having morning sex. She didn't understand it. She told him she had to leave and she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with him. But nothing she did changed her mind. She wanted to be with him, she felt safe with him, she felt love with him. But she felt like a hypocrite, she loved Bobby. And she had hurt him enough she couldn't imagine hurting him again. And Emma, her baby girl, how would she react to this? As that through ran past her mind, a thrust came and she screamed. She was destructed and it showed. She quickly tried to cover it. He started moving faster and faster. And soon all the precious through of Bobby and Emma quickly passed by. All she was thinking about what Harris. He started kissing her neck, making her moan. With each thrust came another wave of passion. A passion that they once shared. A passion that she missed. Each trust became harder and stronger. And soon she was yelling his name. She was hoping this moment would never end.

He knew she was getting close. He loved being on top of her. Her body so radiant and perfect. She was like an angel that had fallen from heaven. He loved how her body was, the way her back was arched and how beautiful her legs where wrapped around him. He loved her, and he wanted to call her Mrs. Ryland once again. He was still on top of her when she came. Her body arched and her hanging onto him, screaming his name was a dream. He slowly pulled out and came up to her kissing her neck and making his way down her chest. He made his way down her long and beautiful body. He spread her legs apart and started rubbing her. As he rubbed her he made his way up her body and made his way to her chest. He kept rubbing as he started kissing her back arched on the wooden table, and her moan was a turn on it's self. He soon made his way to her lips. He had control over her, they both loved it and he was desperate to get her he was desperate to love her every night for the rest of her life.

His kiss send shivers down her spine. He was so powerful and electrifying, he made her go crazy. He was still rubbing her when he started down her body once again. He stopped rubbing her and started kissing her body all over. He was kissing her and rubbing her entire body. She has truly missed him, and wanted to stay there forever. He soon made his way down her again. And this time her started licking her. Which caused her to moan for more. Her breathe was hard and strong, just like he was with her. With the next breath she burst." O My God." She was close and she wanted him in her. After torturing her enough he soon picked her up. And left her take control. With her on top of him she could control everything. She slowly moved onto his lap. He quickly pushed in as she held onto his shoulder and moved up and down. With every movement they both moaned. He wrapped one arm around her waste to support her and the other one to grab her breast. He started kissing her chest, she arched her back as he did. She soon couldn't take anymore. He was so powerful and he easily crept back into her heart. But how was she gonna leave Bobby? She just couldn't do that. As her mind started to drift again, she came. They both did. Their moaning and breathing harmonized together was a beautiful sound to hear. He quickly flipper her over onto the table. She grabbed onto the table mat, he starting kissing her body once more. Starting down at her waist and made his way up to her neck. He kissed her on the lips and feel right beside her. They laid there for a couple minutes catching their breath. He got up off the table and carried her upstairs. He took her into his room and sat her down on the bed. He went into the bathroom. She grabbed her clothe and for dressed. He walked back out and sat on the bed with her. He sat there for a minute staring into her beautiful green eyes. She put her hand on his knee. He put his hand on top of hers, and that's when he felt it. He felt the ring on her left hand. He looked down and saw the diamond ring. From her husband. It didn't matter what he did, she was married and nothing would change that.

She saw the devastation in his eyes and she felt it to. She was a married women and she couldn't leave Bobby. She saw the hurt and wanted jump in his arms and stay with him forever. But she couldn't. So instead she got up, kissed him, walked down the stairs and walked out the door.

She was heartbroken. She started crying as she walked down the sidewalk to get to her car. As she got in the car and wiped away the last of her tears. She couldn't let Bobby see that she was crying. She looked into her rearview mirror and saw a car pulling up the drive way. As the car stopped she was that there was a women in the car. But she couldn't make out the person. As she got our of the car and started walking to her, she was who it was. And her heart sank. How was she going to explain this. As the women came closer she felt trapped and she was. She looked away as the women knocked on her car window. rolled the window down. "What the hell Ann." She looked over and saw Sue Ellen standing there. She didn't know what to do, but before she could even defend herself Sue Ellen walked away up to Harris' door. And instead of going after her she backed the car out of the drive way and drove home. Only to a home that would never feel like home again.


	3. I Miss You Like Crazy

He watched out his bedroom window as she drove away. He thought of running after her. Begging her to come he just watched, watched the women he loved run away from him. He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked down into the driveway and saw Sue Ellen's car sitting there. "Shit." He quietly said to himself. If Sue Ellen was there, that meant she saw Ann drive away. He quickly went around to his closet and for dressed. As he was getting dressed he quickly through if an excuse for Ann being at his house. He was hoping Sue Ellen wouldn't tell Bobby. That's the last thing he needed. He had been at war with them once before. After the trail when he was fighting for Emma. But now that Ann has been with him, that didn't matter. He quickly ran downstairs, practically running into the door. He opened the door to see Sue Ellen standing there. He decided to play dumb with her. "Sue Ellen, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here on a fine morning like today." She just stared at him. " Don't play stupid with me Harris. I saw Ann leave. Let me guess, you where getting dressed?" She had won. He opened the door more and let her in. They started walking to the kitchen." What was Ann doing here.?" She wasn't backing down. "Um.. Would you like some coffee?" He was doing everything he could to change the subject. " that's fine." She responded. " But you didn't answer my question. What was Ann doing here?" " cream, sugar?" He asked. "Harris." She snapped back. "Answer the damn question." He walked over the island where she was sitting. He had something. He was hoping she would buy it. "Ok. Ann was here because..." He paused. "We have a daughter. Weather we like it or not, we will always be connected because of Emma. Don't get me wrong we both love her. But lately Emma's been having a bit of a drug problem. And we needed to talk about that. What we should do? Stuff like that. We're her parents." Sue Ellen was quiet for a minute. " I'm sorry Harris. I thought you and Ann where you know.." Oh..no." He laughed. " My God Sue Ellen. I would never sleep with that woman again." He laughed again. But this time it was kind of obvious that he was hiding something. Sue Ellen caught on to it. " Ok... Whatever you say." Harris wanted to change the subject, and fast too. " so uh... What are you doing here?" "We have our meeting today about the Governor. You said you would help me. I still don't know why I'm believing you. After all you went against my family." "The meeting? Oh. The meeting. I completely forgot about that. I'm sorry about that." Sue Ellen didn't look surprised. " well how about I let you go. And we're have a lunch meeting later this week." "That sounds great." They started walking to the door. "Again I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding. I forgot about the meeting." " I'm sure you did." She snapped back. "We'll you have a good day Sue Ellen." He closed the door before she could respond. He stood with his back against the door. "Damn it." He ran into the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Ann. He pressed the call button.

She drove up to Southfork when her phone rang. It made her jump. The whole drive home she was thinking of Harris. She wasn't thinking of the excuse for Bobby. But instead she was thinking of why she left. Why didn't she turn around and go back? That's why she jumped when her phone rang. She looked at it. His name came up across the screen. She didn't answer it. No matter how much she loved him, and wanted him. She couldn't answer it. She turned the car off and sat there just thinking of her life and everything that happened in the last couple of months. As she sat there her phone rang again. It was him. What did he want? Was he going to beg her to come back? This time she answered. "Hello." She responded. "Sue Ellen saw you leave. She asked me about it, I told her we were talking about Emma and her drug problem. I don't think she bought it." She felt her heart sink. " wait... Drug problem? Emma's been clean for months. Sue Ellen knows that." She heard him curse. " ok. Well I wanted to tell you. So of Sue Ellen comes to Southfork and asks about it. That's the story I gave." " ok. Thanks for telling me." " you're welcome." She looked around no one was there. " Harris?" " yeah." He responded. " I had a really good time last night. Well and this morning. I've missing being with you. I can't tell you how good that felt." The other end was silent. " Harris?" She heard him sigh." I've missed you like crazy." " she smiled. " me too." " so. What do we so next? And when can I see you again?" " I don't know. And I don't know if I can see you again." She was heartbroken to say that. "Anne please. Don't do this." She get the tears forming in her eyes. " I'm sorry Harris. I'll call you. But I think for now she shouldn't see each other. Until sue Ellen let's go." Her voice was starting to crack. " ok Anne. I love you." " I love you too. I have to go." She hung up and sat staring at her phone. She ran her right hand over her left hand and felt her ring. She started crying. She wanted him. But she loved Bobby. She sat there crying for a couple of minutes. She saw bobby walking from the barn to the house. He didn't even acknowledge that she was there. She watched as he walked inside. She quickly got out an walked to the barn. She got her favorite horse, saddled up, and went for a ride.

He held the phone in his hands. He just stared at it, hoping she would call back. But she never did. He worst nightmare was coming true. He had lost her once, and now he was losing her again. And this time, it might be for good. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He loved her so much, and wanted her back in his arms. He wanted to run to her, sweep her off her feet,carry her in his arms. And have her all over again. But he couldn't... he knew she was heartbroken to tell him. But maybe she was right. Maybe after Sue Ellen let's go, maybe they could meet again. He went up to his bedroom. He just stared at his empty bed, wondering if she would ever share it again. He walked over to his bed. Went to his night stand, and pulled out a frame. He couldn't help but look at it, stare at it. He couldn't help but run his hand over it. He couldn't help but look at their wedding picture.

The trotting of the horse was a relaxation for her. She could always trust her horse when something was going wrong. As she made her way to the Love Tree she looked out over the cast scenic views of Southfork. It wasn't until she saw Sue Ellen driving up to her that she started to panic. She brought the horse to a steady halt when Sue Ellen stopped the car. She quickly got of her horse and walked over to Sue Ellen. She didn't say anything. She let her talk. " I saw Harris today. He said you and him were talking about Emma. But I know she's clean. Tell me the truth Ann, what were you doing there?" She tried not to look her in the eyes. But it was useless. "I uh.. We um..." She decided to tell the truth. Maybe she won't say anything to Bobby. " I spent the night with Harris." She was waiting for her to strike her back. But she never did. " Sue Ellen?" She finally spoke." I knew that. I don't need to know why, or what happened or anything. But let me make myself clear. You either go back to Southfork and tell Bobby everything that happened or I will. and you don't want me to do that." Threat came into her voice. "Sue Ellen." " I'm serious Ann. I was cheated on several times. And it hurts. He deserves to know the truth." She stood there silent for a minute by it felt like ages. She sighed." Ok. I'll tell him." Sue Ellen went to get in her car. "Sue Ellen please... Don't let this ruin our friendship." " ruin.. Ann our friendship is dead. I helped you get away from that man. I helped you recover. I introduced you to your husband. And you went straight back to that man." She got him her car. "Sue Ellen please." But before she could anymore she slammed the door, turned on the car, and drove away.

It was getting late. They ate dinner, and talked as a family. But her and Bobby barely said two words to each other all night. She decided she was going to tell Bobby. She also decided to leave Southfork. Get a chance to clear her head, a chance to regroup, and make things right again. Bobby went up to bed. She walked into Bobby's study and walked around to his desk. As she sat down she saw a picture of them on their wedding day. Bobby had pictures of them everywhere. He even had some at work. She could help but stare at the photo. They were so happy. It was the happiest day of their life. And now she was destroying that. She couldn't help but cry. How much she loved him, but the truth was. She never stopped loving her baby's father. And she didn't think that would ever change. She got out some paper and a pen. She started writing down her story. From the very beginning. Starting from when she met Harris, had Emma, divorced Harris and married him. As she wrote she cried. She was wondering if things would ever be normal again. As read through it, she folded the paper, but it in a envelope, and sealed it. She decided she would leave in the morning. She but the envelope in her purse and went to bed. As she crawled into bed next to Bobby. She thought of what she was about to do to him. she thought of what she was doing to herself. She couldn't help but look at him and think of their wedding night. She loved him so much. She didn't want to hurt him. But this marriage was a lie. And she wanted to make things right. No matter what it took or how long it took. She laid down staring at the ceiling. She laid their silently crying herself for sleep. If she only knew the road that she was going on. The next couple of months gonna be a journey she never went on before. The question was, Is she ready for what lays ahead?


	4. A Heart Don't Break Even

She was standing in front of the mirror for what seemed like ages. It had been two weeks since she left Bobby. He called her everyday. But she denied his call. She hates doing this to him. But she wanted to think clearly, she wanted to make things right again. She stood motionless in the bathroom. She felt over her ring and it made her cry. She so desperately wanted to make things right with Bobby again. But she was still in love with another man. She started to think of all the things that happened in the last couple of months. She found her baby girl, she reconnect with a relationship that was lost for twenty years. She got out on probation. She had made things right with Bobby. But than she started thinking of the last couple of weeks. She started sneaking off Southfork and made up lies to see him. She had done everything he could to get away from him, and now she was running back into his arms. She was heartbroken, but at the same time was relieved. She honestly didn't know how to feel. She decided a hot shower might calm her mind. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water. She combed her straight silk like hair, and removed her bathrobe. It was the only thing she was wearing. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body. She was feeling relaxed. It didn't take much to relax her, and when hot water was involved it made her feel more relaxed then any man could. She started to clear her mind. She started washing her hair when she decided maybe she needed a new setting, a new town, a new place. A place where every time she turned the corner she didn't think of the two men that where running her life. But just as fast as the through came she heard her phone ring. She knew it was Bobby. She left it go to voice mail. She wanted to stay relaxed and calm. As soon as her phone stopped she heard another sound. It was the sound of foot steps. And the sound of a door opening. Cold air hit her hot body and sent shivers down her spine. She turned around, and there he was. The man she loved for so many years. The man that changed her. The man that have her a second chance when no one else did. The man that let her cry in his arms. The man that would do anything for her. She turned and saw Harris standing in the door way. And just like that he jumped in the shower with her. And soon the mirror on the wall had become covered in steam.

He sat at his desk. He had their wedding picture in one hand, a burden on his desk, and the letter in his other hand. He was heartbroken. He was wishing his brother was was the schemer of the family. He would figure something out, anything to help his little brother. He had always liked Ann. He always said she was his soul mate. Always saying he liked her better than Pam. Of course JR would has liked a piranha better than Pam. That was the things with JR, he could always bring a smile to your face. And that's what Bobby needed now. He called her phone at least three times a day for the last two weeks. Hoping he would catch her. He wanted to talk to her. She told him everything in the letter. And honestly he wasn't mad at her for sleeping with Harris. The way he had been to her since trail, he was always pushing her away. He barely talked to her, and because of that. He might have pushed her away for good. He wanted to meet her, tell her he was sorry. Beg her to come back home. Beg her to forgive him, to give him a second change at being a good husband. As he held letter he realized he may never get another chance with her. He felt tears gather and pushed them away. He had to tell his family and he wanted to be strong. Only the truth was he wasn't strong at all. He was heartbroken, destroyed, he felt a hole form where his heart used to be. His heart had literally broken for her.

He threw his hand against the wall. He had her pinned. The hot water running down her long and beautiful body was a turn on like no other. He always loved her in the shower. The hot water, a resemblance of their fiery passion for each other. He started kissing her neck, she started moaning. He couldn't help but realize how relaxed she was. That's another thing he loved. She was most relaxed in the shower, then any other place. He had one hand on the wall, and the other running down her body. When he reached her right thy he lifted it up onto his hip. Making it an easier access. He started kissing her body. Making his way to her chest. Kissing her nipple and running his hand across her back. It was a lot for him. To practically hold her against the wall. But it felt good. He started slow. He slowly pushed in her, moving back and forth slow until she screamed. Begging him to go faster. As he moved she started kissing his neck, she was starting to talk a little control. Which was what she liked. He soon picked her up and walked out of the shower. With the door open and the water still running he sat down on the toilet seat. Letting her take full control. And she did. She started rocking back and forth as he killed her chest. She threw her head back as he made his way down her body. He had one hand on her back and the other on her hip. To support her. He was the luckiest man in the world. The love of his life was back in his arms. And he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that never changed.

She felt she was getting close. She started moving faster and faster. Hoping she could come soon. It felt so good, but it still felt wrong. She left Bobby to make things right, not to screw things up even more. She wanted to do the right thing. She felt a little distant. And was hoping he want catching on to it. She could feel she was closer and closer. He must have picked up on it. With her breathing and moaning he knew she was close. He picked her up again and this time laid her on the floor. He crawled on top of her and slowly pushed in again. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him close and pushing him further in. She dug her nails into his back as she came. She screamed his name and soon after he came too. He slowly pulled out. He laid on top of her for a minute before picking her up and sitting her on the toilet seat. He kneaded in front of her. He started kissing her body. Making his way to her lips. Her lips where as soft cotton. He wanted to kiss her all day. He kissed her one final time. And made his way down her body again. She threw her head back. She knew what he was doing next. And she honestly couldn't wait. He spread her legs out. He rubbed her long and beautifully toned legs. He soon moved down. He started by licking her. Then he rubbed her. And soon his finger was connecting with her. He moved faster and faster until she was soaking wet. He pulled out and came up kissing her. Her body was trembling. And he was holding her and enjoying every minute of it.

He got up and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later babe." She honestly loved hearing that. She kissed him. "Do you rally have to go?" She was hoping she could make him stay by flirting with him. "We'll I have to go to work. But maybe later you can stop by and bring me a little present." She smiled." Ok." He kissed her one last time as he walked out to his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer. He saw her lace underwear and her bra's laying there. He could really get used to this. She moved into his house. She was sharing his bed. Sharing his life. He couldn't have been more happy.

As she finished her shower she was thinking of the men in her life. The man who have her the best gift of all. The man who rescued her. The man that loved her. The man that married her on Southfork. And then she thought of the man that stole her heart. That made her weak at sight. That made her feel like a high school girl all over again. She couldn't stop smiling as she though of Harris. She was done and stepped out of the shower. With her towel around her, and one wrapped in her hair. She looked at her left hand once again. She saw the beautiful ring. Every time she saw the ring she thought of Bobby. She thought of their life together, the good and the bad, for better or worse, sickness and in health. That's why it was so shocking to her when she took off her ring and laid them in the drawer in her night stand. She closed the drawer. She stood there for a minute wondering if she would ever put those rings on again. Or if they would be replaced by another set of rings.


	5. Good Girl Gone Bad

She was laying in bed thinking of her life. Thinking of the first time she laid eyes on Harris. The moment she saw her baby girl. The heartbreak in losing Emma and Harris. The love that Bobby gave her. The hell that she was now putting Bobby through. She couldn't help but about what could have been if Harris and her would have stayed together. As she thought at this she began to cry. She heard foot steps and quickly wiped away her tears. As she wiped away the last of her tears he came walking in. He was so handsome, so strong, so powerful, so passionate. She smiled as he walked in. He walked over to her side of the bed with two glasses and a bottle of the most expensive champagne in the city of Dallas. He poured them a glass and sat beside her. They where silent for a minute. He turned to her. "I saw you took your rings off." She smiled as he rubbed his finger over the place where her rings used to be. Her finger was so bare and she missed something there. "I guess I'm looking for a fresh start." He smiled. He was ready to kiss her when she got up. She walked over to the window. She stood there motionless just staring out the window. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist."Anne. What's bothering you? You've been so distracted lately." She turned to him. "I guess I have a lot on my mind." He decided he would help her and give her a night she would never forget. He brought her in for a hug. He held her in his arms. He couldn't believe he had her back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Anne.. Tell me. What rhymes with hug me?" She chucked and walked over to the bed. She was wearing a black lace night-gown. She slipped out of it and was standing in front of him with absolutely nothing on. It was turning him on like crazy and making him go wild. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her bare skin. She started kissing him making her way down his neck. She came back up and whispered in his ear. "Harris. I'm a good girl. But I want you to make me a bad girl tonight." She pulled away and laid down on the bed. Waiting for him to come over. He walked over to the bed, he unzipped his pants and threw them on the floor. He quickly jumped on the bed on top of her. He started right away. This was gonna be a night to remember.

While still sucking, drawing her nipple up tightly between his teeth and tongue. Acting as if she were a prize he'd captured, he lowered her onto her back. She arched her back as he continued to kiss her breasts. He made a quick move from one to the other. Doing the same thing on her right side. She dug her nails into the bed sheets as he slowly made his way down her body. Her breathing was already becoming stronger and more passionate. She loved him on top of her. She loved him inside her. She spread her legs wide. As he made his way down her. He reached her waist and started kissing her making his way further down. He started licking her. She threw her head back as she felt the tension grow inside her. He started rubbing her. He started out slow. Picking up the pace faster and faster until she was completely wet. He wanted to drink her. He wanted to drink her dry. And he did. Her back arched more and her skin became to crawl at his touch. He was so electrifying and so powerful. She loved every minute of it. But she wanted him inside her. She wanted their body's to unite. She started to moan. He started kissing her long beautiful legs. As he did she slowly pushed her finger inside her. Moving slow and then faster and faster. He picked up on it and started making his way up to her. He looks into her eyes. He knew what she wanted and he was gonna make her beg. Her breathing became even more passionate and stronger than before. And this was a major turn on for him. In between breaths she talked to him. "Harris.." He smiled. "Yes my love." She knew what he was doing. She wanted him inside her. And begging was the only way it would happen. " Fuck me Harris." Her breathing was stronger. He sat on her watching her. " Harris... Fuck me." He waiting knowing she would soon break. "HARRIS.. FUCK ME." He kissed her and slowly pushed in her. He started slow and moved faster and faster until all that was heard was his name. Their bodies rubbing together. Their sweat together. It was a night to remember.

She dug her nailed into his back. He pushed inside her. He was moving slow. In and out. Letting her feel him move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him. Pushing him further in and making him move a little faster. He started moving faster. She screamed his name as he moved on top of her. Their bodies united. And a fiery passion that was always there. Had finally resurfaced. He loved this. Her hanging onto him and screaming his name. He had an idea. He slowly pulled out. He knew she was getting close. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and moved back on top her. He sat at her waist. He slowly poured the champagne on her breasts. As it slowly dripped down her body. He poured some into her mouth as be began liking it off her chest. He began sucking her nipple as he drank the champagne off her body. It was a major turn on for them both. She threw her head back as he did this. He poured mode on her. Pouring it on her breasts and moving towards her stomach. As he licked the rest of the champagne. He moved up to her. Letting a bit of champagne fall onto her tongue. Her body was drenched in sweat and she was shaking at his touch. He knew she was loving this. He kissed her. Filling her with his presence. Their lips together and their tongues intertwining together was a feeling one could describe. He finished kissing her. As he pushed inside her again. This time he started fast. Knowing that she was close and so was he. The touch of her body and kissing her body was enough for him. He knew the same for her. He knew that his touch was something that drove her wild. She started moving her hips to help. He knew she was close. He pushed deeper into her. As he did she screamed his name. And her breathing became more powerful then it ever had been. "Harder... harder." was the only thing she could say between breaths. As he moved in her. He started kissing her neck. He knew her neck was a turn on. As he did she came. The feeling was electrifying. She screamed his name and dug her nails deep into his back. It felt like a shock had been sent through her whole body. The pressure, heat, and feeling leading up was explosive. Soon after he came too. For a moment all that was heard was the moaning of a passionate couple. And soon all that was heard was the hard breathing of a passionate couple.

She through her heart was going to burst. The feeling he gave her. It was exquisite. It was a feeling she never felt before. He had given her the best orgasm ever. And she was dying for more. She laid on the bed motionless after what had happened. She laid motionless on Harris' chest. His breathing was still a little hard too. They had shared one hot night together. And she was dying for more. At this point she had no intention of going back to Bobby. She loved the man she was laying next too. And she never wanted to lose him again.

She had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid there listening to her sleep. Her breathing was so relaxing to him. He loved having her in his arms. Her arm around his stomach and her warm breath across his chest. He stroked her hair as she slept. He couldn't help but think of what was coming next. He had lost her once. And he wasn't going to lose her again. He would do what ever it took to keep her in his arms. He smiled as he felt himself fall to sleep. It had been one hot night. And he had fulfilled her request. He had made her a bad girl that night. And he knew there was plenty more of that to come. He couldn't help but smile.


	6. A Thousand Time More Part 1

She sat on the balcony outside the bedroom she was sharing with Harris. She sat looking out into the dark night. The moon was shining down on her. She couldn't help but stare out into the darkness. After all that's what she was feeling. She felt dark and shallow for leaving Bobby. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget about him. He was always on her mind. Even when she saw Harris she somehow saw she laid next to him she still thought of Bobby. She wanted it to end. She wanted him to go away. Only he wouldn't he would be there forever. And she would never be able to change that. As she sat staring out she thought a dip in the pool would put her mind at ease. Since she left Southfork with only a week or so worth of clothes she didn't grab her swim suit. So she decided she'd swim with nothing on. She walked into the bathroom she shared with Harris and freshened up. She fixed her hair. She had her hair up all day and when she let it loose there was a little curl that looked hot on her. She freshened up her makeup and removed all her clothes. She only wore a black silky robe and her black high heels. As she walked out she wondered what she was doing. She then realized she was trying to impress the man she lived with. The man she spent four years with and then divorced. And now she had come back to him once again. She walked down the stairs. She was quite, hoping she wouldn't interrupt him. She looked into the living room. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace, a bottle of red wine on ice, and the perfect man sitting in a chair checking up on his work. It wasn't too long ago she had shot him point-blank in that living room. That's one reason she refused to go in there. She stood motionless and quiet as she watched him work. She imagined him on the floor playing with their little girl. While she popped popcorn over the fire. It truly was the picture she had missed. She hated that she never saw Emma grow up. She never had a chance to be a mother. She was wishing she could go back. Wishing she could have a second chance. She came to reality and stopped dreaming as she quickly walked out the back door. She walked over to the pool, striped herself of her robe, slipped out of her heels and dove into the water. She let the water over power her body. The water was cold and it sent shivers down her body. But she felt her body relax. As she did she felt herself rising to the surface. As she did she came up for a breath of fresh air. She felt more relaxed and comfortable than she ever have in her life. And she had no intention of changing that.

He just finished looking over his work. As he did he heard the back door close. He got up with his glass of wine and walked to the back door. As he did he saw her by the pool. He watched as she let her silk robe fall off her body. Her body was so perfect. He watched as the robe fell gracefully off her shoulders and off her back, down her back and down around her legs and finally resting at her ankles. He watched as she slipped out of her high heels and walked over to the edge of the pool. He watched as she dove down into the crisp cool water. He waited and watched as she came up for air. He watched as she smoothed out her hair. He couldn't help but smile. She really didn't know how beautiful she was. With the moon shining down on her and moons reflection in the water she truly looked beautiful. He could tell that she was relaxed. He picked up on that. She's been more relaxed lately even when they were married she wasn't as relaxed as this. He was hoping she was staying with him. He was hoping her and Bobby would divorce. He loved that he had a second chance with her. And he knew he wouldn't survive without her. He was hoping and praying she felt the same way about him. Because he knew his life would be over if he lost her.

He stood motionless as he watched her. He was just thinking of the chance of losing her again. And he was going to do whatever it took to keep her with him. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. He threw his shoes and socks beside them. He smiled as he looked through the window at her. She didn't know he had watched her. He opened the door and walked out. He quietly closed the door. He had a bottle of champagne with him. He walked up to the edge of the pool. "Well don't you look more beautiful than ever." She turned to him. He could she that she was blushing. "Harris... what are you doing out here? I thought you were working." he smiled. " Well can't a guy take a break to be the women he loved?" she smiled and started flirting with him. "Yes, I guess you can. But the only way you can spend time with me is if you take your pants off and get in this pool." He loved the sound of that and he quickly unbuckled his pants and threw them on a chair beside the pool, along with his boxers. He sat the bottle of champagne on the edge of the pool and jumped in. His jump wasn't as graceful and calm as hers was. As he came up he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. As the water calmed he looked into her eyes they were so beautiful. She was so beautiful. " You look so beautiful." she smiled. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her. " I love you Anne. I don't think I could live without you." She wrapped her arms around him as he swam over to the side of the pool. He had her back pinned against the pool, and himself pinned against her body. She looked into his eyes. "I love you too." she kissed him. He pulled back. "Meaning you're staying with me, or are you going back to Bobby?" She could see the hurt in his eyes. "Harris, I love you. I always will no matter what. You know that right? There is nothing else between Bobby and I left him and I have no intention of going back." She was silent looking deep into his eyes waiting for a response. " Do you love him?" she looked away. "Anne.. Do you love him?" She looked at him. I will always care about him. If you want to call my feelings for Bobby love then yes I do love him." He started to pull away but she grabbed him and looked directly in his eyes." But I love you. You will always be the love of my life. You are my daughters father and nothing will change that. And for that, I will always love you. So yes, I love Bobby. But I love you a thousand times more." He smiled. " So you're not going back to Southfork?" "No. My new life has begun with you. And I don't want to go back." She smiled looking into his eyes. " And to be honest. I could never live my life without you." He couldn't help but stare at her looking into her eyes. She just told him she'd never leave go back. He felt his heart settle down. His worst fear had finally died. His fear of losing the love of his life was over. He knew he would never lose her ever again. He couldn't have been happier.

She wrapped her arms around him as he pinned her against the poolside. She loved this moment, and she never wanted this to change. He started kissing her neck making his way down her body to her chest. He started kissing her chest. He took hold of one of her breast and sucked on her nipple. As he did she threw her head back. She was resting on the side of the pool with her head on the edge. He continued sucking as his hand moved down her body. The water was cold which made her body shake and sent chills down her body this became a turn on to him. His hand moved down to her hips. He moved over to her other breast as his hand moved around her thy. Her breathing became harder as he continued rubbing and sucking her. She put her hands on his back. He was so strong, and powerful, it was something she always loved about him. He came up and kissed her. He took all her power away and his tongue engulfed her. Their tongues intertwining together as their breathing became harder and stronger. He but his arms against the poolside trapping her in between him and the pool. There was no way she could escape. And that thought drove him wild. He knew he would never lose her again. He continued kissing her. Their kiss had always been fiery and passionate. Their love had always been passionate. They way both of them liked it. They had both liked it rough. And that's how he was going to be with her tonight.

His kiss was something that drove her wild. His body on hers, his tongue taking complete control over her. She loved every minute of it. She loved the feeling of being trapped. She loved his arms moving down her body. His hand moved over her until he cupped her breast. The water was cold but a feeling of heat was released by his touch. She let out a soft moan as he continued to kiss her and rub her. As he continued she slide her hands from his shoulders to his neck. She let him take complete control. This kiss was more passionate than anything else they shared. This was more of a turn on than anything else. Her hands were still on his face when he pulled away. Her breath was running out of her body. She was breathing hard she had a hard time catching her breath. They had never shared a kiss this passionate. She was blown away but his kiss and by his touch. He looked up into her eyes. His breaths came hard and sharp too. "Anne, your trembling." She smiled as she laid her head on his chest. "I'll be fine." He lifted her up. He smiled. " I love you." With the next forced breath she said it. " I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a hug. she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed there motionless in each others arms trying to catch their stayed their wrapped in each others love with the water around them. It was truly one hot romantic night.


	7. A Thousand Times More Part 2

Her back was against the pool, and he held her arms against the pool. He was holding her as his prisoner and was enjoying every minute of it. He was kissing her neck as he moved inside her. Her breathing became harder and stronger with every thrust. Between the cold water and him inside of her, she didn't know which one was making her come. But it was a feeling like no other. Something she couldn't describe, something she couldn't wrap her mind around. He moved down her body as he continued moving inside her. She started grinding her hips against his body and the back of the pool. With her legs wrapped around him and her hips moving it was pushing him in deeper then he had ever been before. She threw her head back as he kissed her chest. He moved to her breasts. They moved up and down with every breath and her breathing was incredibly strong. The wrapped her arms around her back, she knew she was coming soon. And she wanted everything from him. Her breathing became stronger and harder. "Harris...harder..." She could barely talk. The sensation and power he had on her was breathtaking. She left herself go. She could feel that she was tense, she left go and relaxed. As she did she came. She dug her nails in his back as she did and screamed his name. He continued to move inside her. He too soon came. Their breathing and moaning together was all that was heard. He started moving slower letting her come entirely. He slowly pulled out as her breathing was stronger and harder than it had ever been. She fell in his arms and rested on his shoulder as her whole body was shaking. "Oh my God." was the only thing she could say. And she said it over and over. She let herself relax in his arms. and they were there motionless for a minute trying to catch their breath.

He couldn't believe how perfect she was. Her body was perfect, her mind was perfect, and everything she said was perfect. He couldn't help but lust of her. She was relaxed in his arms and he wanted it to stay that way. But he had something else planned. He moved over to the edge of the pool and sat her on it. He was in front of her, she was still dazed from the moments before. He started stroking her legs moving slowly up and down her long tan beautiful legs. Her entire body was wet from the water and sweat. He continued to move up and down her legs. And soon without saying anything she spread her legs apart to welcome him in. Still stroking her leg he moved in and wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her closer and began kissing her. It was harder for him because of her position but he made it work. He kissed her neck moving down her chest moving down to her stomach and back up again. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured some into her mouth. Then like he did before he started pouring it over her body and then licking it off of her. She threw her head back as he did. This had become a turn on for her. He continued kissing her moving down her body and up again. He poured more champagne on her and licked it off this time sucking her nipple as he did. He poured some into his mouth and came up to kiss her. Their lips were united again. His kiss was so warm and gentle. Yet so strong and powerful and rough. She started to moan. This made him move to his plan. Still kissing her he made his way down her body. He moved her legs apart and pulled her close. He started rubbing her. He started slow and stayed slow. He knew this would drive her crazy. And it did, it drove her wild.

She laid down on the ground. She spread her arms out. She couldn't help but moan, he was moving so slow. He knew it drove her crazy. Her breathing became harder as he continued to rub her. He started rubbing her a little faster. She started moaning more wanting him inside her. He started rubbing faster. She grabbed at her breasts as he moved faster. She started to arch her back with half her body in the water and the other half out it became very difficult to move. Each move made her slide further down. He knew she was getting close, and she was. She could feel the tension building up inside her. Just when she was ready to come he stopped. Her breathing was hard. He pulled her closer and began licking her. Just by his breath on her it made her come he continued to lick her. He licked her dry. She was shaking and quivering she didn't think she could survive another one. He left her rest of a minute letting her catch her breath and calm down. After she did he picked up and placed her back in the pool. The water was freezing around her body. This time he put her facing the poolside and her back towards him. He was behind her with his arms against the side of the pool. Yet again trapping her in between him. This time he slowly entered from the back. He started moving slow as he did he kissed the back of her neck and making his way to her shoulders and upper back. She rested on the side of the pool she threw her arms up on the ground and let him take her. He started moving faster and it didn't take long for her to come. She was breathing hard and shaking. She left herself was right behind her and she never felt more safe in her life. As she was catching her breath she turned to him. " I love you." and she fell into his arms. "I love you to Anne. I love you too." He left her relax before moving of the end of the pool. She wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up and walked up the stairs out of the pool. He walked right passed his clothing laying on the chair. He walked right past the bottle of champagne. He walked right to the door. As he opened the door he swung her around. Her arms were around his neck and he was holding the women he loved in his arms. He looked at her. He looked into her deep green beautiful eyes. He moved in and kissed her. He pulled away and stepped inside. He slowed the door with his foot as he walked through the house. He walked around to the staircase and started walking upstairs. They made it up to his room. He laid her on the bed and crawled in bed beside her. They were both still soaking wet from the pool. He looked over and watched her breathing. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. " I love you. I always have and this time I'm not letting you go." Her eyes were still closed as she smiled. " Well I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her on the forehead. He laid back down she wrapped herself in between him. And he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead yet again. They laid there together wrapped in between each other and fell asleep. As they did neither one of them knew what was about to happen. Something that would change their lives forever.


	8. Alive

He started to wake up as the sun rose and peaked through the curtains. He smiled as he felt her against his body. He was the luckiest man alive. No other man could get his ex-wife back and in his arms. He sat up and watched as she slept. Her chest moved so gracefully with every breath she took. He couldn't wait for her to wake up. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her and kiss her good morning. He sat there quietly watching her. He smiled when he saw her move and wake up. He turned to her and brushed her hair away from her face. He smiled. "Good Morning." He kissed her. "Mmm..Good Morning." He wrapped his arms around her and she laid down on his chest. She smiled. "Last night was as hot..." He cut her off. "As hot as hell." She looked up at him. "god, I was just about to say that." He smiled. "well after all these years. I still know you Anne." She smiled, kissing him as she got out of bed.

She walked over to his closet. As she continued to talk to him. "I have to go to Southfork today." his heart sank. Why was she going back? She said she'd never leave him. "Anne. Please don't.." She turned to him. "Well.. Harris. if you want me to stay here I must have clothes. I need to get the rest of my things. And I have something to return to Bobby." He cringed. "Anne. I don't like that you're going over there. Why don't you let me go get your things." She let out a soft breath. "Because.. if you go over. I'm afraid Bobby will beat your ass. Or your hurt him. I don't want that. I don't want either of you hurt. Harris, if you're worried that I won't come back. honey I will. I need to do this Harris. I need to make amends with Bobby. I need to tell him the truth. And I want to talk to Emma." She watched as he got up and walked over to her. "Go.. But make sure you come back. You're still Mrs. Bobby Ewing. Just don't let him get to you." She took his hand in her's. She looked into his eyes. "I'm not going back. look.." she showed him her left hand. "does it look like he still has hold of me?" he smiled. "no.. I guess you're right. But can you promise me one thing." she looked surprised. "sure." "Promise me, you'll let me go with. and let me talk to Emma." she let go of his hand. "god Harris. I don't think that will work. Emma wants nothing to do with you. And when she finds out we're together she'll want nothing to do with me. please don't make this worse." he nodded. "ok." she kissed him. "I have to take a shower and then head over to the hornet's nest. I don't have a good feeling about today." she walked into the bathroom. Harris smiled to himself. 'I know something that will make your day a bit better.' he thought to himself. He decided he would wait till she was in the shower and then surprise her with a little morning passion.

The hot water rushed down her body. Her hair cascading down her back. She let the water run down over her face dripping down over her chest and making its way down her tall beautiful body. She couldn't help but think of what she was doing. She couldn't believe she was going back. She promised herself she would never go back. She had to be honest with herself. She didn't want to be with Bobby. But she still loved him and if anything he deserved the truth. She was distracted from her thought when she heard curtain move. She didn't think anything of it, giving that the window was open and it was a breezy day. Chills were sent down her spine as she felt his hand move over her hip. He started at her hip and worked his way up her body. He came up around her stomach and moved up to her chest. His touch was soft and gentle. He quickly turned her around and pressed her naked body against his. He looked into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He moved up to her neck and moved her hair from her shoulder. As he kissed her he smelled the lavender scent of body wash on her body. He ran his finger down her neck line and moved to her lips. He just stared at her. She was so beautiful and so flawless. He moved his arms around her back and grabbed at her backside and pulling her in. He kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss. She pushed him against the shower wall as she pushed her tongue in deeper. Their tongues were entangled with each others. The water still cascaded down her body. The water was hot and his kiss was so passionate. It was enough to turn her on. She let out a soft moan as they continued to kiss. He moved his hands up and down her back touching every part of her body. He felt himself getting hard and he didn't want to wait any longer. Her soft touch, her body, and her moan was enough to turn him on. He broke the kiss but she tried to pull him back. Instead he moved and pushed her against the wall. He sent kisses all over her neck and slowly moved down to her chest. He kissed her breasts and slowly moved down her body. Her breathing became harder as he moved back up her body. He ran his hands over her breasts. He kissed her as he grabbed her breasts. He pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers as he kissed her passionately again. His hand ran over her breasts and down over her stomach and to her inner thigh as he kissed her neck. He knew she wanted him, and he wanted her. But he loved this. He loved that she would beg for him. He spread her legs out and knelt on floor. She stayed tight against the wall. She wasn't able to move she felt weak at the knees and knew she would fall is she moved. He kissed her inner thigh. He slowly moved up her thigh and made his way to her sensitive area. He noticed that she was already wet, which turned him on even more. He ran his tongue over her wetness. She moaned as he moved back out to her thigh. He began to tease her. He moved back and ran his tongue over her sensitive area and back to her thigh. She moaned again and her breathing became stronger. This time he moved his tongue over her and pushed in her. With each lick her body tensed. He moved slow in her. He knew she would soon break. He moved back out and kissed all around her area. She clung to his shoulders she could feel she was coming soon and she wanted him in her. "god Harris." She was breathing hard. He looked up and smiled. He started to stroke her. He moved slowly up and down her area. It drove her wild. She moaned as she slid down the shower wall and rested in front of him. He hadn't planned on that but he knew she was close. In one fast movement he wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck. She screamed his name as he moved faster making her come. Her entire body exploded and shook around him. He continued to suck on her until she calmed down. When she did he ran his finger over her area gathering her wetness and sucking it off his finger. He kissed her on the lips and moved down over her body making his way down to her area and licking the rest of her wetness. He wanted to lick her dry and he did.

He sat up as he watched her relax. He knew they both had a busy day ahead of them. And he knew her day would be rough. He wanted to make sure he was the highlight of her day. He moved up her body and kissed her softly. He looked into her eyes. "Did I make your day any better?" He grinned. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes." He got up and helped her up. "Good." They kissed each other before returning to showering. They finished taking a shower together in silence. When they were both done he went and got dressed. He came into the bathroom. "I'm leaving for work. I'll see you later." He kissed her. "Good lucky today with Bobby." "Thank you." She kissed him. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with?" she smiled. "No I'm not. I want you to go. But I need to do this. But I'll be alright. You go." He smiled and kissed her. "Ok. Well if you change your mind. you know where to find me." she nodded. "Alright." she smiled. "I'll see you tonight Anne." He kissed her again and walked out. "Have a good day." She said as he walked down the hall to the stairs. She watched as he walked down and waited till she heard the door close. She turned and looked into the mirror. She smiled at herself. She was happy. She was happy with Harris. But as she ran her hand over her finger she was heartbroken for what she was about to do to Bobby. He had cared for her, he loved her. And she knew she was going to break his heart. She walked into their bedroom. She walked over to closet and got a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. After she dressed she went to her nightstand and retrieved the rings she had taken off several weeks earlier. She went to put them on one last time but they didn't fit. She laughed quietly to herself. She didn't think anything of it. She hadn't worn them for weeks. They wouldn't have fit. She picked up her purse and put her rings in the side of her purse and zipped it shut. She put on her boots and grabbed a scarf before walking out. She looked one last time in the mirror before walking downstairs and to the garage. As she got in her car she started to think of what she would say to him. She was hoping he was there. She was hoping they could take one last ride together. She backed out and headed to Southfork. She knew her life was about to change. But she didn't know how bad things were going to change. If she knew she wouldn't have ever gone.


	9. You Lost Me

As she drove down the road towards Southfork she looked out to the vast scenic views. It had been six weeks since she came even close to this road. She couldn't help but look out the window. She smiled to herself when she remembered all the times her and Bobby road out to the end of the Ewing property and talked for hours. She loved the ranch. Everything was so beautiful and alive. Her thought quickly went from Bobby to Harris and she smiled again. She was so happy with Harris. She never thought she would get back with him. But now that she has she didn't want to leave him. She smiled as she remember the last night with him. He was so hot and so powerful. That was something she always loved about him. But as she remembered the last time her and Harris made love she started to backtrack in her mind. She counted back the days. She slammed on the breaks when she realized she was two weeks late. She sank in her seat. 'No.. no there's no way I'm pregnant. I can't be.' She thought to herself. She couldn't believe this was real. She decided she wouldn't think about it, given all that was on her mind. She decided she'd work things out with Bobby and then go buy a pregnancy test. And check before Harris came home. She suddenly realized that she stopped dead in the middle of the road. She started to drive again. She looked out and took in the memory of the ranch. She knew it would be her last time there. As she turned into the driveway she looked at the house as she drove. She smiled when she saw Emma in the front yard riding one of the horses. But her heart sank when she saw Bobby walking out of the wanted to cry. She knew what she was going to do would break his heart. She wanted to scream and run away. Pretending none of this ever happened. She parked the car and got out. She looked in the window fixing her scarf before she walked over. She knew this was going to be very difficult.

He stood motionless as he watched her drive up the driveway. What was she doing here? Was she coming back to him? He felt his heart-break when he saw her get out of the car and walk towards him. He loved her so much and he wanted nothing more than to have her back. He would do anything to let her know how much he loved her and needed her. He knew he hadn't been there for her. And that's one of the reasons she left him. He watched her walk up to him. The sun shown gracefully down on her. Sending a ray of light over her body. It was like the universe was making her look like an angel. But he knew she was. He smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hello Anne." he smiled.

"Hello Bobby." she said.

He could see that she was nervous. But why? He was her husband, she could talk to him. He knew there would only be one way that things would be comfortable for her.

"Honey. Do you want to go for a ride?"

she smiled. "Yeah. I'd really like that."

He nodded. They walked side by side into the barn. She went to her favorite horse and started to saddle up. He stood back and watched her as she moved around the barn. He smiled at how great she was with horses. And how calm they made her. As he saddled up he thought of what he could say to her. But what he didn't know was that this would be the last time she would ever ride with him.

They rode out the fields beside each other. They were both quite. They acted like it was their first date. It was like they were too afraid to talk to each other. The only sound heard was the trotting from the horses. This was like a peaceful piece of music to her ears. She always loved that sound. They came to a slow halt when they reached the tree. Her heart sank when she saw their names engraved in the tree. She really wanted to cry. She didn't want to hurt him this way. But she had to leave. He got off the horse and tied him to the tree. He came over to her and helped her off her horse. She stood motionless as he tied her horse and walked back to her. He stood by her side. They stood motionless as they looked at the tree. She knew she had to do it. She didn't want to wait anymore. She turned to him. As she did he turned to her. She looked surprised.

He smiled. " You go first Anne."

"No.. you go first." she forced a smile. But her heart was slowly breaking.

"Ok..." He looked into her eyes. "Anne, Remember the night I proposed to you? I told you that I would never leave you. That I would love you the rest of your life. That I would give you the true feeling of love. That I would make sure you knew you were loved." He watched her.

"Yes Bobby. Of course I remember. I never forgot that night."

He smiled. "Well.. I know I haven't really shown you love. I haven't been there for you. Honey. I'm not mad at you for leaving and going to Harris. Honestly I don't blame you for leaving. I didn't show you enough love. And for that I'm sorry. But Anne I want you to know. I love you. And I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're my life Anne. I need you back on Southfork."

She felt tears start to form. She wanted to stay strong and tell him. But she knew she would soon break.

"Bobby. I'm so sorry. I love you. I shouldn't have left the way I did. It was childish of me. I should have told you."

He looked into her eyes. He saw the fear and heartbreak in her eyes. "Honey. Tell me what?"

Tears started to stream down her face. He took her hand. "Honey. Talk to me. What's wrong?" He suddenly thought of Harris. "Did he hurt you?"

She could hear the fear and anger in his voice. He truly did care about her. "No.. It's nothing like that. Harris didn't hurt me."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Then what? You can tell me anything. you know that."

She started to cry. She looked into his eyes. " Bobby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the pain I'm about to cause..." she cried harder and turned away from him.

He knew at that moment she wasn't staying. He knew she was leaving. He felt his heart sink. He watched as she walked up to the tree and ran her hand over their names. As he watched her he noticed her rings were gone. He stood motionless. "You took off your rings."

He watched as she ran her hand over her finger. He could tell she was crying hard. He wanted to run over and take her in his arms. He wanted to tell her everything would be ok. But he knew things would never be the same.

She turned and walked towards him. "I'm so sorry. But I can't live a lie anymore Bobby.." she turned to her purse and took the rings from her purse. " This isn't the way I thought things would end between us."

He watched her as she placed her rings in his hand. "I'm sorry Bobby. You deserve someone better than me. Someone that could truly love you. Someone that could make you happy." She wiped away her tears as she walked and untied her horse. He stood motionless as he watched her ride away. He watched her ride off and head back to Southfork. He knew she was leaving, he didn't run after her the first time she left. And this time he was going to make sure that she knew he loved her.

She put the last bag in her car and was about to get in when she saw Bobby running across the yard. "Wait Anne.' She got in and started her car. She was about to close the door when he stopped her. "Wait.. wait.. Anne please don't do this. come into Southfork. We can talk.. work things out. But please don't do this."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Bobby don't. I have to go."

He stopped the door from closing. She looked at him. His eyes were filling up with tears."Anne. Please. I need you here. You're my life. You are the love of my life. I don't deserve you, I know that. I know the last couple weeks before you left I shut you out. I know that. And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But Anne. I need you here. You are my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He reached out his hand to her. "Please... let's go talk about this." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't stay with you. I can't take this anymore Bobby. I love you, but I can't live a lie anymore. I love Harris. The last couple of weeks have been wonderful. I don't want to give that up..." He tried to stop her. "But Anne. We could make things better. We could be happy. We could take a vacation.. we could work things out. I could cut back my hours. Spend more time here with you... Just.. please don't leave."

She forced back the tears. "I'm sorry... Bobby.. this hard for me to do. I can't stand to see you hurt. But I have to leave. I have to go back to Harris." he shook his head. "No.. no you don't. honey you don't have to go back to him... honey..." "I'm pregnant..." She quickly said cutting him off.

She didn't want to tell him. But she thought that would only be the only way to get away. "Your pregnant?" she nodded. "I have to be.. I'm two weeks late." There was a light in his eyes. "It is mine..." she just him off. "No.. I left six weeks ago Bobby. And he hadn't made love." He felt his heart sink and felt sick to his stomach. "So the baby. It's Harris'?" "Yes." He was heartbroken. Not only did she leave and run to Harris. But he was sleeping with him. The man who hurt her all those years ago. She went back to him. He had always wanted to have a child with her. He thought he would always be with her. At that moment he knew she was going and not coming back. At that moment he knew he lost her for good. He moved away so she could close the door. She closed it. But before she backed out he went to the window. "Anne... are you happy?" He forced the tears back. "Yes.. I am happy." She answered with a smile. He felt his heart sink. "Well.. I hope you know... I've always loved you." He moved and kissed her softly on her forehead. "You take care of yourself Anne." She forced the tears back. "You too Bobby. And for what it's worth. I've always loved you. And I never intended for things to end this way." He nodded. "I understand... Well like I said take care of yourself. And.. Anne. If you ever change your mind or you need anything. You know where to find me." She smiled. " I know." He forced a smile. He stood there dead in his tracks as he watched the love of his life drive out of his life forever. He wanted to run after her. But instead he just stood there and watched her leave.

She let the tears fall as she drove away from him. She looked in her back mirror as she drove away. She watched him stand there watching her drive away. She watched as he got smaller and smaller until she pulled out of the driveway. She looked over to Southfork as she drove past the big beautiful ranch. She knew that was the last time she would set foot on Southfork. She decided she would go to his office. She wanted to talk to him anyway. And his arms around her waist could really make her feel better now. She decided she'd stop at the local drugstore and get a pregnancy test. She wanted to make sure it was true before she told Harris. She knew that her life was changing. Changing in a powerful way.

He was sitting at his desk when he heard Linda walk in. He looked up. "Hello darlin." She smiled. "Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Ryland. But your ex-wife is here to see you." He watched as Anne walked in. He grinned. "Oh she's not my ex-wife anymore." Linda looked confused. He smiled. "We got back together." "oh.. I'm so sorry . I had no idea." "It's ok Linda." she smiled as she walked out. He watched as Anne smiled to her and walked into his office. He got up and happily met her in the middle of his office. "He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So how did things go with Bobby?" She smiled. She loved that he cared. She put her purse on the chair. "I think in time he'll be ok. I hurt him Harris. I hurt him really bad." She began to cry. He brought her in for a hug. "honey. It's ok. You told him the truth." she looked up. "Some of it. I couldn't stand to be there another minute Harris. It brought back to many memories." He kissed her forehead. "Shh.. Honey it's ok. Look.. how about I finish up these papers and then you and I go into town today and spend the day together." She smiled. She nodded. " I'd like that." he smiled and moved back to his desk. "But Harris.. Before we go. There's something I have to tell you. And it's something that's going to change us forever." She stood at his desk as she saw the look of fear in his eyes. She waited till he got up and walked towards her. He took her hand. "Honey. What's wrong?" she smiled as she put his hand on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant." He looked deep into her eyes. But he didn't say anything. He just looked at her. She wanted him to say something.. anything. But he didn't he just stood there with his hand on her stomach and the other holding her hand. She knew her life was changing. But she had no idea that the next twenty-four hours. She was going to lose something that she loved.


	10. A Second Chance

He stood motionless looking deep into her eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He thought back to the first time he heard her tell him she was pregnant. They were so happy and in love. And now twenty years later she was telling him again. He was still holding her hand when he came back to reality.

He moved his hand from her stomach. "Your pregnant?"

She smiled. "Yeah.. I was going to Southfork when I realized that I'm late. After I left I went and got a pregnancy test. And it's positive."

He smiled as he picked her off of her feet and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked to front of his desk. "Mmm.. Anne I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled as he kissed her. He sat her down on his desk so he could feel her body. He kissed her passionately, while she moved her hands up and down his back. He loved her touch, he loved her. He couldn't believe he had her back. And now they were having a baby. They really were getting a second chance. He pulled away. He moved her hair from her face. He outlined her face with his finger looking into her eyes.

"So now we have a reason to go out and celebrate..." He smiled. "How about you go down to the lobby and get the car valet and I'll get things together and I'll meet you down in the lobby in ten minutes. Sound good?"

She smiled. "Sounds good!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I really do love you. And I couldn't be happier."

He looked into her eyes. "I love you too! And I'm so glad you came back to me." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled. "Well... I guess I'll meet you downstairs." he watched as she walked out of his office. Right before she got to the door he called her. "Anne..."

She stopped and turned to him. " Yes."

He smiled. "I love you."

she smiled. "I know."

He started to walk towards her. "I just want you to know that. I want you to know the rest of your life that your loved."

She kissed him. " I know you love me. You don't have to tell me. I know you do."

He smiled. "I just want to make sure you know. That's all."

she kissed him on the cheek and looked into his eyes. " I love you too."

He smiled as she turned and walked out of his office. He stood there motionless watching until she reached the elevator. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his desk. He shut down his laptop and but his papers back into their files. He put the files back into his cabinet. He grabbed his jacket as he turned the light off and walked out of his office. He reached the elevator when he reached into his jacket. He smiled when he realized he forgot something. We went back to his office and went to his desk. He opened the drawer and saw it sitting there. A small little box. He smiled when he picked it up and opened it. There was a beautiful three carat ring inside. He remember the first time he proposed to her. He remembered when they got married and had Emma. He remembered all the good times they had. He didn't want to think of the bad times. He had a second chance with her. And he was going to make sure it would last. He couldn't stop smiling as he walked out of his office and went down to the lobby. He smiled when he saw her standing there. The love of his life was standing right in front of him. Waiting for him. He couldn't wait for their evening to start. It was going to be a night neither one of them would forget. He smiled as he reached her. "Hello." He kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arm around him as they walked out the door. They were happy and in love. Neither one of them knew that in just a couple of hours their lives could change forever.

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. They had stopped at home and freshened up. She knew something was up. Harris wasn't himself when they were home. He seemed a little jumpy. She didn't think anything of it. Given all the work he had and then the news of her being pregnant. She walked in with her hand wrapped his arm. She smiled as they walked in.

"Good evening sir."

"good evening. I called in reservations earlier."

"yes... name sir."

"Ryland."

"yes.. here you are. alright. Karen will take you to your table."

She smiled as Karen showed them their table. "Here you go."

Harris smiled. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your evening Mr. and Mrs. Ryland."

She waited till she walked away.

She looked at him. "You know. I really liked the sound of that."

He smiled. "Me too."

He took her hand as the waiter walked over. "Good evening. Are either of you interested in a drink?"

He smiled at her. "Actually yes... A bottle of champagne would be nice."

She looked at him. "Harris..."

The waiter smiled. "Alright... I'll be right back."

She looked at him with a confused look. "Harris... I'm pregnant. I can't drink."

He smiled at her. "Honey. One sip isn't going to hurt. And besides we have something to toast about."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He took her hand. "Well.. You leaving Bobby. I know it took a lot of courage for you to do that. We have the baby to toast too. And there's something else we can toast too."

She looked into his eyes. "What?"

He knelt on the floor in front of her. He pulled the ring out of his jacket. "Us."

She was speechless. She could feel tears forming. She felt her heart beating fast. She held his hand and looked at him.

"Anne.. I love you. I always have. I know things were rough between us. We had our ups and downs. And when you left me. I should have ran after you. Instead of bottling all the heartbreak up and acting like a child. I should have gone after you. Anne.. I love you... Your whole life I've loved you. Even when you were gone. I still loved you. Anne.. I don't know what my life would be like without you. And now with a baby on the way. I want nothing more than to start over with you. I want a second chance. A second chance to be the husband I never was, a second chance to be the father I never was. I want to love you the rest of your life. I know you have things to deal out yet with Bobby. But I want to be there beside you. Not as a lover, but as your husband. I love you Anne. I want you beside me until the day I die..." He took her hand. "Anne... will you marry me?"

She looked away. She thought of all the fun times she had with Bobby. All the times they made love, and the times they fell asleep in each others arms. She thought of all the times they stayed up talking all night. She thought of all the times with Harris. The good and the bad. She thought of the last six weeks with him. They had been great. And she wanted to continue her life with him.

She looked at to him. She smiled when she looked into his eyes. "Yes.. I will marry you."

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

She watched him. She looked at the ring and back to him. "You kept it?"

He smiled. "I knew deep in my heart that one day you would come back to me."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. When he got up and sat down the waiter came over. "Congratulations.. here's our best bottle of champagne to celebrate. And it's on the house."

He smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled as he poured their glasses. "Here's to a second chance. A second chance for the both of us. And to many more years.. with you as my wife." She smiled as they toasted to their future.

They finished their dinner and sat talking for a couple of hours. About their life ahead of them. Their past and their future. As they walked out to their car he turned to her. "I really do love you Anne."

She smiled as she held his arm. "I love you too... Tonight was a wonderful night Harris. Promise me we'll do this again."

He smiled and kissed her. "I promise. Now you stay here and I'm going to get the car."

She watched as he went to get the car. She was so happy. She loved being with him. And the feelings they had for each other had never gone away. She couldn't wait to start her life with him. She smiled when she saw him drive up to the restaurant. She let out a small laugh as she watched him get out of the car and walk over to her. He opened the door. "Good evening Mrs. Ryland." She smiled. He closed the door behind her. She loved when he played with her. She smiled as he quickly ran around the front of the car. He got in. "so.. let's go home. We have some celebrating to do."

He was ready to pull away when she stopped him. "You know I really liked the sound of Mrs. Ryland."

He smiled. "Me too. And I've missed that.. And now I can call you that for the rest of your life."

He turned and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her back as he kissed her passionately. She let out a soft moan as he continued to kiss her. He soon pulled away and looked into her eyes.

she smiled as she ran her finger across his lip. "What was that for?"

He smiled. "I just want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will."

She smiled as he turned and pulled away.

He smiled to himself as he started to drive home. He was happy, so happy that he got her back. But what he didn't know. Was that moment was the last time he could ever touch her again.


	11. An Unfrogettable Event

The glass shattered all around him as he flew forward and hit the steering wheel. The car continued to spin as it moved through the red light. The metal from the front of the car was pushed through the windshield. The sounds of the metal scraping along the road was sharp. He was thrown around as the car continued to move and was pushed against the telephone poll. The sounds and scraps from the car finally came to a halt.

Things were silent for a moment. As he fell back against the car seat he tried to move his legs. He felt them pinned against the metal from the door. He tried to move them but they felt like hundred pound weights. No matter what he did he couldn't move. His thoughts quickly went from his struggle to Ann. He turned over fast to see her. When he did he felt something snap in the back of his neck. He let out a cry as he turned to her. Trying to see if she was ok. His entire body felt like it was being ripped apart. He couldn't see her. The smoke from the car was too thick and it was starting to settle in his lungs. He started to cough as he couldn't get a full breath. The smell of gasoline was strong in the air. He could smell blood and medal. It smelled strongly of iron and an oily taste filled the air. He knew soon he would fall unconscious. He wanted to make sure she was ok. He didn't hear her move or even moan for help. He was afraid she was injured bad or worse. He felt light-headed. The smoke and gasoline were getting to him. He knew he was slowly losing consciousness. He fought to stay awake. He heard sirens in the distance. He wanted to stay conscious to make sure they helped Ann. It took the rest of the strength he had to move his head and turn to her. "Anne?" He softly whispered. He had no strength left to talk. He felt his eyes becoming heavy. He felt himself slowly slipping away. Before he did he felt a soft touch on his arm. "Harris?" She whispered. He could tell the gasoline and smoke had gotten to her. "Anne... Anne are you..." He felt himself slipping. He wanted to scream. He fought with all he had to stay there but he was too weak. He heard her voice. It sounded like she was calling him. He smiled as he let himself go. He felt himself drift away. He saw a light ahead of him. He saw Ann standing there. In a beautiful white dress. He drifted away thinking of their wedding day.

She tried to move slow. She felt the metal push against her. It was hot against her skin. Her lower thigh felt like it was burning. She looked over. She could barely reach him. The metal from the front of the car pushed through the windshield trapping them apart. She called out to him. She couldn't see him. She couldn't hear him. She wanted to make sure he was ok. The smell of gasoline was strong in the air and started to fill her lungs. She couched as she got a full breath of air. She lungs started to burn. She was breathing in the gasoline. She felt her eyes water. She tried to unbuckle her seat belt. But it was stuck. She saw smoke coming from the front of the car. She knew that soon the car would engulf in flames. She heard the sirens. She saw them coming around the corner. She knew they'd help them get out. She was hoping it wouldn't be too late.

He was sitting at his desk. He had a glass of bourbon and was looking through a photo album. He smiled as he looked at their wedding photos. Christopher and Ann together. Christopher was his best man at their wedding. He was happy that he loved Ann as much as he did. He smiled when he saw him and Sue Ellen together. Sue Ellen had been Ann's bridesmaid. She Ellen and Ann were best friends. She helped Ann after she left Harris. He felt tears come when he thought if Harris. He remembered how happy Ann was when she talked about Harris. He hated himself for letting her go. She went back. She didn't just go back, she was also carrying his child. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and walked to the front door of Southfork. He looked surprised and confused when he opened the door and saw Derrick standing there.

"Hello Derrick."

Derick removed his hat and look at him.

"Derick. Is something wrong?" He looked with shock.

"Bobby, we were called to an accident this evening. When we for there the car was destroyed and the back of the car was wrapped around a pole. When first responders went to the car to help the victims that's when I heard it on the radio. The driver was Harris Ryland..."

He stood frozen. If Harris was in the car that meant Ann was with him. But she couldn't be. She left Southfork just a few hours before.

"Bobby.. They went to the passenger side. Ann was there. I'm sorry to have to tell you this."

He felt his heart sink. Ann was with him. Was she ok. Was she even alive?

"Is she ok?" He asked with regret.

"She beat up pretty bad. They have her stable. they didn't tell me much about sorry Bobby."

He hated that he was about to ask this. But Harris was Emma's father. He needed to know how he was.

"And Harris. How is he?"

Derrick looked down. "He's in critical condition. He suffered several broken bones. His legs were pinned against the frame of the door. He suffered several sprains to his spine. He also has lung damage from the smoke. And his lungs are burned from breathing in the gasoline."

Bobby shook his head. "But he going to be ok? They're both going to be ok?"

"Again I haven't heard much about Ann. But she's strong. I'm sure she'll fight through. But things don't look good for Harris. Why do you care about him?"

"Derrick. Harris and Ann's daughter is living here. Can you get us to the hospital?"

"Sure thing Bobby."

"Alright let me get Emma and call Christopher."

"Alright Bobby. I'll wait out in the car."

He ran inside and went to the counter in the kitchen.

"Emma.." He yelled upstairs hoping she'd hear him. Carmen walked in.

"Carmen. Can you call Christopher for me. There's been an accident. I have to get to the hospital."

"Sure thing Mr. Ewing. What happened." She could see the concern in his eyes.

"Ann was in a serious car accident. Things don't look good."

He heard Emma coming down the steps. She walked into the kitchen. She saw the fear in Bobby's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to get to the hospital. Your mother and father were in a serious accident. Their both injured pretty bad."

He saw the tears gather up in her eyes. He walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "Everything will be ok. Both your mother and father are fighters. I know that."

She smiled as he pulled away. She wiped away her tears.

He motioned to the door. "Come on, Derrick is waiting."

They walked out and got in. Derrick drove out of Southfork and headed to the main road. He put his siren on. He was close with the Ewing family. And he wanted to get them to the hospital as soon as possible.

He looked out the window. He was fighting back the tears with all the strength he had. He wanted to stay strong for Emma. He knew she was going to break soon. He couldn't believe this was happening. Just a couple of hours ago he was talking to her. He wished he ran after her. Maybe if he did, she wouldn't be in this mess. What happened? He wanted to know why they crashed. Who hit them? What caused it? Was it Harris' fought? He wanted answers. But the answers would have to wait. Right now he wanted to make sure Ann was ok. He lost his first wife to a car accident. And his second to a hostage in France. And he made his mind up that he sure as hell wasn't losing his third wife. Not to an accident and not to Harris. But if he only knew the road that was ahead of him. If he only knew the pain was being brought up because of this accident. If he only knew how their lives were going to change. If he only knew the heartbreak that was going to be caused. He loved her, and he wanted her be with him. But none of that mattered now. At that moment all he was doing was praying that both Harris and Ann would stay alive.


	12. Drama in the ER

_**This chapter was incredibly difficult to write. I wasn't really sure how to set everything up. I went back and watched several episodes of ER to get the full understanding of what really happens in an ER setting. I also used a lot of medical terms. And I have them listed below. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was also difficult to write because of what happens to the characters. I hope you enjoy!**_

_*****Notes from ER: Season 7 episode 10 and Season 1 episode 5***  
**_

C collar- neck brace

backboard

head trauma

equal reactive-pupils active to light

MVA- motor vehicle accident

head CT- head cat scan

CBC- complete blood check

ob-Obstetrician

* * *

She slowly became conscious when she heard the sawing. Her head spun as she heard the sound of sirens coming closer and closer. She tried to move but she was pinned down against the ground. The medical crew turned the car on its side to get them out. And they didn't have much time before they lost them both. She tried to breathe but she couldn't catch a breath. Her lungs and chest hurt. She knew it was from the gasoline. As the door was sawed off she looked over to Harris. He was unconscious and he looked bad. She wanted them to take him first, get him help. As the door came off the parametric looked into her. He slowly crawled in the back of what was left of the car. He didn't want to tip the car anymore. He wanted to reach the man beside her. He wanted to get his vital signs if there were any. Another man came over and touched her arm. She tried to turn to him but her neck hurt too much. She heard a voice, but couldn't see anything.

"Ma'am.. are you ok?"

She couldn't tell. She didn't feel anything broken but she wasn't sure.

"I-I don't know." It took all the strength she had to talk. "I- I can't get a full breath of air."

The paramedic could tell she was in trouble.

"What's your name Ma'am." He ran his hand over her shoulder cutting the seatbelt off.

"Ann..Ann Ewing."

He saw the ring of her hand. "Ok. Mrs. Ewing. We're going to get you out of here."

He turned back to the medical crew. "Get me a C collar and a backboard." He yelled to them.

He shone a light into her eyes. "She's equal reactive. But we need to get her out of her fast."

He slowly moved her arm around the seatbelt, another man helped to slowly lift her out of the car.

"Easy..easy... I don't know if she has any broken bones. Be careful with her neck." They slowly lowered her down onto the backboard. She looked over to the car as they were putting on the neck brace. "Stay still. we don't want to damage your neck."

She turned back to the man. "Are you going to get him out?"

"Yes. We need to put the door off completely. But we couldn't do that with you in the car. Now that we got you out. we'll have easier access to him." They lifted the backboard onto the stretcher and slowly placed her into the ambulance.

The parametric turned to the medical examiner. "I'll go with her. You stay with him. He needs more medical attention once he's out."

She felt her heart sink when he said that. Was Harris ok? Was he alive? They said something about vital signs. She knew they were both beat up pretty bad. The parametric began talking to her as they turned on the sirens and drove away. She didn't listen to him too much. She was thinking of the one man she truly ever loved. The one man that she shared four years of her life with. The one man who gave her, her daughter. The one man who never stopped loving her. The one man who gave her a second chance and the one man she was planning on marrying again. But now all she was thinking about was if he was alive. She started to think of what her life would be like without him. And she suddenly realized that she wouldn't be able to live without him.

The door was pushed open as they moved her into the ER. She felt her head spinning as they moved down the hall. She heard a voice and a man moved closer to her.

"Is she the mvc?" the doctor asked as he took the chart from the parametric.

" stable. head trauma. The airbags car hit a telephone poll. Both victims are bad."

the doctor turned to the nurse. "which room is open?"

"Take her to trauma one."

They moved into the room. doctors and nurses were all around her. They lifted her from the stretcher into the bed.

everyone was talking at once, hooking her up to monitors.

"Get the cutters. I want her clothes cut off. Be careful. We don't know what her internal injuries are." the nurse yelled as she walked out the room.

As they removed her clothes the doctor moved to her chest.

"There's bruising and she's having trouble breathing. I need a tube. I'm giving her a chest tube. give her 3 grams of morphine."

As he cut her chest and placed the tube in the nurse moved to him. "Dr. I'm checking her heart rate and BP. I picked up to heart beats. She's pregnant."

Her felt her heart sink. She had completely forgot about the baby. she hated herself for forgetting.

"Is my baby ok?" She asked as they removed her neck brace.

no one answered her.

"Ok. I want a CBC and call ob I want an ultrasound. I want to make sure this baby is ok. How far along are you Mrs. Ewing?"

" almost..."

the doctor cut her off. "She's six weeks."

She looked confused. "no.. I'm only three weeks. I found out last night."

"did you see a doctor?"

"No."

"Ok.."

" I've only been late for three weeks. how's this possible?"

"I don't know Mrs. Ewing. Every woman is different. And nature plays tricks on us sometimes."

the nurse turned to him. "heart rate is dropping on the baby."

"Where the hell is ob? I need to watch this baby."

She turned to the nurse. "Is my baby ok?"

"just relax Mrs. Ewing. We're taking care of your baby."

She wanted to cry. She forgot about her baby. She was only a couple of weeks pregnant and she forgot. How could she forget? She wanted to run to Harris. She wanted to make sure he was ok. She turned to the nurse.

"Did they bring in Harris?"

"Was he the other passenger?"

"Yes. he's my fiance'.. I want to know if he's ok."

the nurse turned to her.

"He's in trauma two."

"Is he ok?"

"There taking care of him."

the doctor came back in. "Ok. I want a head CT. She had head trauma. I want to make sure everything is ok."

They moved the rails and started moving her out of the ER. The doctor came up beside her.

"Ok Mrs. Ewing. We're taking you to get a head car scan. Anytime there's head trauma we take extra precaution on that. We would rather be safe than sorry."

She understood and nodded.

He turned from her charts to her.

"Do you feel any pain. Any trouble moving your arms or legs?"

She didn't really know. Her entire body ached. But that has to be from being thrown around.

"No. I mean... My entire body aches."

The doctor nodded. "That's normal after any type of accident. Telly ou what. We're go for the test. And being you back here. If you feel anymore pain or discomfort. You tell the nurse and were check you out. We're also running some blood tests. And running another test to make sure your not bleeding internally."

She nodded as the doctor smiled and walked away.

She was alone in the waiting. She couldn't help but think of Harris. She looked over to the room beside her. Her heart sank when she saw them working on Harris. He looked really beat up. They were cutting his clothes off. They had him in a neck brace. But everything that was hooked up to him made her panic. She just stared at him as the tears fell down her cheek. Suddenly the door opened and the nurse came in to get her. As she was rolled down the hall she prayed a silent prayer. Hoping that a miracle would happen. And hoping she wouldn't lose the love of her life.

* * *

The door flew open as he rushed into the ER waiting area. With Emma by his side and Derrick leading the way he couldn't stop thinking of her. He started asking questions the minute he saw the nurse. "Ann Ewing. Is she here? She was in a car accident. Is she ok?"

The nurse turned to him. "Who are you sir? Family relation?"

"I'm her husband. And her daughters right here."

The nurse looked confused. And he picked up on it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that we're taking care of her fiance now."

"fiance'?"

"Yeah? Oh I'm sorry. I'll get her chart right away."

"Ah... Thank you."

He felt his heart sink. So she left him to go back to Harris and be engaged to him? She had left several hours earlier. Meaning that they were somewhere out together. Did he just propose to her? He hated that she went to him. If she's stayed with him mom of this would have happened. He was distracted from his thoughts when the doctor walked in. He stood up to meet the doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr. Carter. I'm the one who worked on your wife"

"How is she?"

"Vitals are stable. We took her for a head CT. To make sure everything was ok. We have her a chest tube to help her breathe better. Both your wife and Mr. Ryland suffered burns to the lungs from the gasoline. When medical attends arrived at the scene they both were conscience. She had a head trauma but everything seems fine. She also had a sprain in her neck. But it doesn't look bad. Also i don't know if you Know this. But your wife is six weeks pregnant. Were monitoring the baby very closely. But at this point if anything happened there not much we can do to save the baby. I'm sorry Mr. Ewing

He felt his heart sink. Six weeks? Was it possible the baby was his after all?

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet mr. Ewing. But as soon as we're finished with her I'll come and get you. "

"Thank you."

The doctor started to walk away. Emma stopped him.

"What about my father?"

The doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"Your father suffered the most injuries. He has a spinal sprang. He also suffered head trauma. A lot worse the. Your mother. His blood pressure and heart rate are low. As well as his oxygen level. He also suffered burns to the lungs. He doesn't have any skull fractures. However he had some bruising on the brain. We're monitoring that very closely."

"But he's going to be ok?" She felt tears start to form and she quickly pushed them away.

"He suffered some bad injuries. Due to the way he was pinned against the car side. His legs were pinned. And his spine was fractured. Your father is paralyzed from the waist down."

She felt her heart sink.

"He also entered into a coma moments before I walked out here. He went into fib. We shocked him twice, he converted really fast. We are monitoring him incredibly closely. But to be honest Ms. Ryland. Things aren't looking good. He suffered a lot of trauma. He may never wake up again. "

She started to cry.

The doctor but his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He turned and walked away.

She began to cry as Bobby walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He held her as she cried in his arms. He was heartbroken for her. Both her parents faced a life threatening accident. He wanted to tell her things would be ok. But he honestly didn't know if things would ever be the same again.


	13. I Won't Give Up

He sat patiently waiting to see her. He was hoping she's be ok. He wanted to get a second chance. And he knew after this accident that he wasn't letting her go. He looked over to Emma. He was heartbroken for her. He didn't know how things would turn out. He saw Christopher was sitting with her. lately Christopher has taken Emma under his wing as a sister. Him and Emma were becoming really close. He smiled at the thought of Emma and Christopher being siblings. Sue Ellen, Christopher, John Ross, and Pamela had all showed up several minutes after the doctor left. They sat their quietly waiting for some answered. Bobby quickly looked over as the doctor walked out to them.

"How is she? Can I see her yet?"

Everyone for up and stood behind Bobby and Emma.

The doctor continued to talk.

"We're going to watch her for twenty-four hours. Things look good. She's a medical miracle Mr. Ewing. Her injuries were very bad. We're blown away by how she is. However we have her out now. We told her about Mr. rylands condition and she lost it. We had to sedate her. But the medication will wear off in a couple of hours. Then you can see her"

Emma smiled at the sound of her mother being ok. "How's my father?"

"We're still monitoring him closely. He's still in a coma and he now has some swelling around the brain. We're running tests now. We'll keep you informed."

The doctor smiled and walked away from them. Letting them standing there motionless. As they all thought of what they could do. Emma started crying and turned to Christopher. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He comforted her.

"Their going to be ok. " he held her as Pamela came over and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Their be ok. They're both fighters." Christopher said trying to comfort her. Bobby stood motionless as he watched Christopher support her. She Ellen walked up to him. "She's going to be fine Bobby. You heard Christopher. Ann and Harris are fighters."

Bobby smiled to Sue Ellen. "I know they are. I just don't understand how this happened."

She Ellen took his hand. "Bobby sometimes we don't know why things happen. Sometimes we just have to take a deep breath and walk the journey."

He smiled to her. She was right. Even if this was. Horrible journey. They still had to walk through this even if it hurt.

He watched as Sue Ellen walked over to Emma and hugged her. Everyone was doing what they could to comfort Emma. He motioned for Christopher to come over. He watched as Christopher excused himself and came over.

He hugged him. "You ok dad?"

He looked at his son. "I'll be ok."

Christopher out his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine dad. I know she will."

He smiled. "Thanks son. I know she's a fighter."

He looked over to Emma and everyone around her.

"How's she holding up?" He asked.

Christopher looked to her and back. "She's ok. I think she'll be ok anyway. I want John Ross to take her back to Southfork. She needs to get some she doesn't want to go. You need rest to dad."

"I'm fine son. Why don't you have John Ross take everyone home. Tell Sue Ellen to stay at Southfork tonight and I'll stay here. Until Ann wakes up."

"Ok dad." He walked over to the group. He watched as Christopher told them the plan. John Ross and Pamela nodded.

They wait for Emma to come backs to the room. They told her to go home. That they wouldn't know anymore till the next morning. She agreed and he watched as she walked out with John Ross. Sue Ellen got her purse and walked over to Bobby.

Bobby tuned to her. "Sue Ellen. Make sure Emma gets some rest tonight. Make sure to all do."

She nodded." I will."

They said their goodbyes and he watched as they walked out. He was tired. But he wanted to make sure she was ok. He wanted to be by her side when she woke up. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. How much he needed her in his life. How much he couldn't live without her. He sat down in the chair and thought of all the times with her. The good and the bad. Their wedding, honeymoon, the trial, the loss of his brother. This was when he missed his brother the most. JR would have made sure the family stayed together. He would have comforted him. He rested his head on the arm of the chair. He continued to think of the times with his wife. He began to doze off. But as he did he only thought of one thing. His wife.

"Mr. Ewing... Mr. Ewing" he began to wake up. He quickly sat up think Ann was calling him. "Anne?"

The doctor turned to him. "No, it's Dr. Carter."

Bobby sat back in the chair. "Oh.. Sorry. How is she?"

He smiled. "She's awake. And conscience. And she asking to see you. You wanna see her?"

He stood. "Yes!"

"Ok. This way Mr. Ewing."

They walked down the hall to the intensive care unit. The doctor motioned to the room.

"There you go mr. Ewing. Take your time. Stay as much as you like. Nurses will come and get vitals signs and check the monitors."

He shook the Dr's hand. "I understand. Thank you."

* * *

He walked into the room. He saw her laying there. There were monitors and tubes connected to her. He was wishing it was him laying there instead of her. He watched her as she laid there staring at the monitor. He knew it was the baby monitor. He couldn't believe there was a possibility of the baby being is. He walked over to the bed. She turned to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

She took his hand. "I've felt better. "

She started to cry and he wrapped her in for a hug. He held her for a couple of minutes letting her cry as he comforted her. "Everything will be ok Anne."

She pulled away and wiped her tears.

"He's in a coma. He's paralyzed. And it's my fault. "

Bobby looked surprised. "Honey... No it's not your fault. The accident was not your fault."

He watched as more tears fell down her face. "It is Bobby. If I wouldn't have went to Southfork and left you. I wouldn't have gone to his office. And we wouldn't have gone out. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if we didn't go out and celebrate."

He cleared his throat. "Celebrate.?"

"The baby. And Harris proposed to me."

Bobby looked at her hand. "Oh..." He forced the tears back. "Well I'm happy for you. On your engagement."

She smiled." Thank you."

She took his hand. "Bobby we need to talk. There's a possibility that the baby is yours."

He looked over to the monitor. "How is it?"

"The oxygen level was low. But it came back up. There's a small placenta tare. He doesn't think I'll be able to carry full term. He wants to end the pregnancy." She put her hand on her stomach. She hated the idea of ending the baby's life. She got a second chance at being mother and in a matter of minutes she was losing that chance.

Bobby took her hand. "Hey.. Whatever you want to do. It's your choice. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

She smiled. "Thank you Bobby. I want a paternity test done. There's a chance the baby could be yours and I want to find out. You have a right to know Bobby. No matter what happens between us."

He smiled. "I'm glad you want this. I want it too."

He looked down. "Did you hear any more about Harris?"

He saw tears form in her eyes. She started to cry. She looked away. "I'm sorry Bobby."

He took her hand. He knew she was in love with Harris. He knew she loved him. "It's ok Anne. It's ok..." He wanted to say something that would make her feel better. "Anne..." She turned to him. "I love you Anne. I always have and I always will. No matter what. And I want nothing more than for you to come back to me. But..." He looked at her ring. "You're in love with Harris. And I understand that. I just hope that if anything happens you'll give me a second chance. I know I wasn't always there for you. But I'm here Anne. I'm here for you. And I always will be. And if you need anything. Anything at all. Just let me know. Ok..."

He looked at her while she wiped away her tears. "Ok.. I will Bobby. If anything happens. I'll give you a second chance."

He smiled and got up and kissed her. He ran his hand over her forehead. "I'm going and getting a coffee. Do you need anything."

She turned to him. "Yes... Can you go and check Harris for me. Tell me how he's doing?"

He smiled. "Of course I will. And I'm calling Emma."

She looked to him fast. "You'd call Emma.?"

He smiled. "Honey of course I would. She was here earlier. We all were Anne."

"You mean Sue Ellen, John Ross, Pamela, Christopher, and Emma were all here. After what I did to you they still came?"

"yes. Anne they did. Honey we still all love you. And we always will."

She smiled.

He started to walk out the room.

"I'll call Emma and tell her to come down here."

"Thank you Bobby."

He turned to open the door and started to walk out. She stopped him.

"Bobby."

He turned to her. "Yes"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

He closed the door and walked down the hallway to the nurses desk.

"Excuse me. Is there anyway I can see Harris Ryland? My wife is here and she wants to know how he is."

she smiled. "No ones allowed in yet. But I'll sneak you in. But only for a minute."

He smiled. "I understand. Thank you."

He walked behind her as she lead him to Harris' room. "There you go."

"Thank you." He walked in and went to the edge of the bed. He stood there motionless as he looked at Harris. Laying there motionless.. almost lifeless. He looked at the monitors and the ventilator that was almost breathing for him. He took his hand and started talking to him. "Harris.. It's Bobby. The nurse told me you're in a coma. But that you can still hear people talking to you. I know you and I don't get along very much. I know we have our differences. But there's something that we both desperately care about. And that's Anne. We both love her Harris. And she loves you..." He knew he was soon going to break. "Now.. You listen to me Harris. You wake up. You get better. You have a beautiful women and you need to get better for her. And you child."

He knew the child could be his. But at this moment he didn't care. He felt tears start to run down his face. He wanted to hurry and end this and get back to call Emma. "Harris... Anne loves you. And she wants to marry you. You wake up and you get better so you can walk her down the aisle the proper way. I..." He was stopped talking when he heard the voice over head."

"Dr. Carter to Intensive Care. Code Blue."

He felt his heart sink. He knew it was Anne. He quickly ran out the room and down the hall to Anne's room.

He ran in. "Anne."

Everyone was around her.

"Ok. I need vital signs. Heart rate dropped to 90... I don't think we came save her." the doctor ran over to the door. "I need OB now. Get them in here." He ran back to the bed.

Bobby stood motionless at the door. He wanted to do something. He wanted to help her. He couldn't just stand and watch this happen. But no matter what he tried to do, he just stood motionless. He was hoping they could save her. He was hoping this wasn't it. She deserved a second chance. And he wanted to give it to her. But now he didn't know if she'd have that chance.


End file.
